


Into You

by J_Linz



Series: Revised To Be Original [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Linz/pseuds/J_Linz
Summary: After a wild experience at a Halloween party, a woman learns that one of the richest men in the world wants to get involved with her. As much as she wants to, will self-doubt determine their relationship?{While Jamila and Tabitha are indeed from my Lyght series and Forbidden Desire book, they are original characters and therefore, I can put them anywhere I want :P LOL}{This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to persons, living or otherwise, is unintentional and purely coincidental.}





	1. One

For someone who didn’t want to be there, the party wasn’t all that bad. It was a good thing I was surrounded by people I knew, even if most were coupled up. The plan was to get drunk and have no worries but I reevaluated the last time I did so. I was a sad drunk so I only idly sipped on a couple of beers.

I was freshly divorced and the only thing good that came out of it was: the triplets were old enough to not only understand what was going on but to not be as affected by it. I had been with their father for nearly twenty years and so, yes, it hurt like a bitch. But, people got divorced all the time: I was determined to not let this affect me.

The problem was that it did, to the point where I hardly wanted to be around the little friends that I had. So, when my best friend asked me to go to this Halloween party, I tried to fight her on it. But, this was Tabitha Sode we were talking about: lightning elemental superhero, a prominent member of the Superhero Union and Overseer of Earthport: I was actually forced to go to Eric Maclin’s annual shindig. I thought about not dressing up, to show my protest of being dragged there. But there was something about Halloween parties that made me _want_ to be in costume. Because the invite was last minute, I had to throw something together. I opted for a generic shirt with fake tattoo sleeves, the words: “Toil and Trouble” written across the clichéd heart with banners wrapped around it, a black symmetrical skirt, purple and black-striped stockings and a witch’s hat with so much glitter, even after several years, it still got on everything.

Out in town, or anywhere else, it would’ve been a somewhat passable costume. But going inside the Maclin Manor? I felt like some sort of cheap thrill. Everyone was elaborately dressed for the party, even, and to my dismay, Tabs and her husband, Tu’Van. Not long after trying to think of a plan to run for cover, she approached me in full on Amazonian wear. Always beautiful, this costume made her absolutely stunning. Her snow-white hair was teased, giving her face a wild and exotic look. The brown halter top was more like a bikini top, but it showed more cleavage than she was usually more comfortable with! I couldn’t help but to look at her sculpted stomach: if you didn’t know her, you would have never guessed she had given birth to two Saturnian children. The matching skirt? I was afraid that if she bent over, she would have money thrown at her! But, it only made everyone pay attention to how long her legs were.

I actually tilted my head at Tu’Van… who wasn’t in costume, not even in his human guise. The more I studied him, realizing that he wasn’t in his usual superhero gear, the more I realized that he **was** in costume. Gone were the blue straps, green pants and cape and in its place was a light gray suit that reminded me of the astronauts’ suits from the fifties. Actually… it put me in mind of any B-rated sci-fi movie from that era. His Saturnian traits were more defined, and I had a feeling that it was closer to what he really looked like than before. Tabs gave me an overexcited hug as he smiled.

“Oh, my God! You’re like, the cutest witch ever!”

“Whatever. I’m so underdressed, it’s not funny. I should’ve known to do something extra. This is an Eric Maclin party!” I laughed and noticed that she had a red Solo cup in hand. No wonder she was a bit giddy. It made me wonder how long she’d been drinking to get to that point. Because of her mutant DNA, her tolerance became extremely high so it took a lot to get her tipsy. I still remembered the first time we went out to a club. Herself and Cory downed pitcher after pitcher of beer while I ran back and forth to the bathroom for half the night over three glasses. By the time the night was over, The Speedster had to carry me to my doorstep while Tabs was simply giddier than usual and he acted as though he drank water the entire night!

“Tabitha’s right. Your costume is charming… pun intended.” Tu’Van gave me a smile and I laughed.

“Pretty gutsy of you to dress like yourself. Anyone pointed it out, outside the Superhero Union?”

“Many have remarked on my ‘awesome makeup job’. A couple have stated that ‘Tu’Van Sode looks nothing like that’. I’m usually good when it comes to hiding my facial expressions but… it’s taken me a lot not to laugh out loud tonight.” He explained and I laughed more.

“So far, I think Tabs has the best costume. You’re a beautiful Amazonian!” I complimented but Tabs rolled her eyes and scoffed. “What?”

“Really? I’m not an Amazonian! You’re the fifth person to say that! I’m Nancy Archer!”

“Um… who…?” I asked her and she sighed heavily.

“Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman…? The remake!” she tried to explain. I vaguely remembered the movie but I didn’t want to sit there and talk about movies so I took in a small breath and nodded.

“Oh, shit. Yeah! Your hair color threw me off…”

“Smart ass…”

I didn’t want to be a third wheel all night so I ditched the couple and tried to mingle. I ran into nearly all the Superhero Union members, who offered light conversation. Because of my sudden mood, I didn’t want anything to do with anyone and tried to give myself a tour of the manor. After checking my phone for the umpteenth time, I realized that it was late but the party wasn’t stopping any time soon. People were becoming more drunk and annoying, and I had two options: leave the manor or find somewhere quiet.

As if she read my mind, Tabs texted me just as I was about to find Eric to thank him and leave.

_Tell me you aint left yet_

_About to_

_Noooo come join me and tuvan plz???_

_…what?_

_Come find us! Ya got 10 mins :P_

I knew that I was tipsy but the exchange was confusing. And then it oddly peaked my interest. Join them? Find them? What type of game was this? I bit my bottom lip but went around, asking the Union members if they’d seen either one. When no one had seen them in a while, it left me to do my search through the numerous rooms on the second floor. My time was running out as I went through the unlocked rooms but I stopped when I heard a stifled giggle coming from a double door in one of the rooms. It looked like a closet but… why would they be in a _closet_?

I slowly opened one of the doors and sure as shit, there were the Sodes! They were still fully clothed and on the floor, which made the scene even weirder but Tabs giggled and immediately pulled me in before I could ask questions.

“I’m so confused. Did I win and what did I win…?” I was afraid to ask but from the looks of it, she was drunk so I figured I’d indulge.

“Shit… I ain’t think of no prize…”

“Can I ask why we’re in a closet in the first place?” Tabs was by the wall which meant I had to sit next to Tu’Van. The closet was fairly large enough to accommodate all three of us comfortably though, so the only thing on my mind was _why_.

“Hiding.” She smirked and sipped from her cup.

“Instead of just, oh, I don’t know, going home…?”

“I wanna stay but it’s… I dunno. Once the regular folks leave then we’ll come out.”

“And, you’re okay with this?” I turned my attention to Tu’Van who gave me a warm smile. There was light coming from the other room and we could see each other, well, not perfectly but they weren’t just silhouettes. I wanted to ask Eric about those closet doors…

“I don’t mind.”

“Oh! I know the prize, now. You get a kiss from Tu’Van.” She said it like it was no big deal. So much so that I didn’t comprehend at first. When it hit me seconds later what she said, I widened my eyes at her.

“Wait, do what now…?” what really bothered me was that Tu’Van didn’t give her any side looks or even scold her for the suggestion. He gave me a look that I couldn’t interpret but turned to Tabs as she giggled and leaned on him, throwing her cup-free arm over his shoulder.

“Kiss hiiim. I promise you’ll like it. He’s delicious!”

“H-H-Ha! This is a prank… right…? Cuz Halloween and shit…”

“Aw, doc. You need to be kissed.” She pouted and for some reason, it made me think more on the things I didn’t want to think about.

“Tabs…”

“And, I know you wanna kiss Tu’Van. You been wanting to since… forever!”

“That’s it. Give me your cup. Whatever’s in there, you’ve had enough of!” I reached for the cup but she dodged me.

“Kiss him and I’ll give ya my cup!”

“Jamila has a point. You’ve had a bit too much–”

“Kiss her, then.” She grabbed his attention fully as she put her cup down and ran her hand slowly down his chest. The scene should’ve made me upset, angry that I had no one to caress like that but I couldn’t take my eyes away from the two. Before her hand could dip lower, Tu’Van placed his hand on top of hers.

“I think Jamila would like a say so in that.”

“Smart… Saturnian…” I smirked and took a sip of my beer. Tabs sucked her teeth and reached over, my beer was taken away from me.

“Tell ya what, then. We’ll switch drinks. Take a sip of this and **I’ll** kiss him!” she shoved the cup towards me. Before I could ask what was in the cup, she aggressively kissed her husband, making the Saturnian immediately moan.

I’d seen them kiss before. If anything, I would always tease the two, calling it “mushy stuff” when in reality, it warmed my heart to see them still in love with one another. I’d never seen them kiss so… passionately. It made me blush hard: those types of kisses led to one thing and one thing only. I hoped they didn’t expect for me to stay put while they made out!

I forced myself to try to look inside that red cup. While I was able to see those two, liquids were a different story. I sniffed at it and furrowed my brow: it smelled like… cotton candy? What was this? Was this what she was drinking on earlier? I glanced back up and they were still in the middle of their heated kiss. He had her flush against his body while her hand had no problem kneading his… leg? My eyes widened and I quickly turned away: no, that wasn’t his leg!

The idea of it actually turned me on a bit, especially hearing their light moans. I thought about leaving and letting them go at it in Eric’s closet. But the perv in me said to stay. I thought about how my best friend was acting. To be fair, I’d never seen her drunk before but then… it was hard for her to get that way. Normally, the woman blushed at the very mention of sex but she was being the aggressor at the moment.

I gave the cup a wary look. This wasn’t regular alcohol, especially smelling the way it did. I thought about her actions once more and realized that whatever this was, had to be some sort of aphrodisiac. She wanted me to kiss her husband. She was getting him all hot and bothered in front of me. Yeah, that’s exactly what it was.

Curiosity got the best of me, though. Tabs wanted me to take a sip of the stuff… and while Tu’Van was about to complain that she had a little too much, he didn’t object to me tasting it. Thinking more about it, I figured that… maybe it was some sort of love potion for _them_. That idea made me shrug and look into the cup once more. Whelp, cheers!

The stuff was a bit sweeter than it smelled, which threw me off. It was also thicker than I expected but once it hit the back of my throat, I automatically took another large sip: it was rather good. Once the stuff started to travel down, something hit me. I felt… nice and warm all of the sudden. The first thing I wanted to do was strip and get really comfortable. Oh, wait: Tu’Van and Tabs were still beside me! Instead, I took my hat and shoes off, which did little to nothing.

The sudden warmth traveled quickly all over my body but lingered at my groin, and it was enough to make my toes curl. I wanted to close my eyes, let those two have sex beside me and relish in the new feeling. But then something changed. My surroundings became more… vivid. I turned to try to tell those two that I fucked up and took a sip of the stuff in the cup but my attention stayed on the vibrantly silver Saturnian. It was then that I realized he wasn’t in his Halloween costume but his superhero gear sans cape. Oh, my God, why was the color of his skin popping out at me… and why did I want to nibble on him…?

It dawned on me that Tabs wasn’t drunk off alcohol… she was drunk off lust. I became lightheaded but I didn’t panic. It was that feeling you’d get in between tipsy and drunk and I was willing to ride that until it subsided. The problem was that I didn’t want it to leave, not yet. I took another large sip and it pushed me over to the side of drunk. Tu’Van was practically glowing and I was mesmerized. I could see Tabs’ light-brown skin as well but my attention went back to the Saturnian. Before I could stop myself, I scooted closer to him and ghosted my fingers over his glow. His flinch told me that I actually touched him and my fingers had a mind of their own, lightly tracing from his shoulders to the middle of his back.

He moaned yet again and leaned into my touches, which I took as a sign to caress him even more. I looked and saw that the two were still kissing but not as frantic as before. It hit me as I studied the curvature of his neck: I wanted to kiss him, too. Tabs was right; I’d wanted to kiss him the first time I laid eyes on him. Instead of pulling him away from her, I got even closer and planted soft kisses from his neck down to his shoulder blades.

I heard and felt his breath hitch and they finally broke their kiss. But, I didn’t stop. I _couldn’t_ stop. He was delicious… just like his wife said. And this was just from me kissing his skin. A deep moan escaped him as he angled his head so I could attack his neck more. Tabs took my hand and guided it to his stomach, where my fingers danced all over the sculpture of his abs.

“You… took a sip from that cup, didn’t you?” his voice was a bit shaky and it turned me on even more.

“Yes…” I was as breathless as him but went back to licking and kissing his skin.

“How many?”

“Three.” I wasted no time answering. Although he stilled for just a micro second, I didn’t want to stop. My mind was set on placing my mouth on every inch of him.

“Oh, fuck: ya wasn’t supposed to drink **that** much of it!” Tabs giggled and I finally stopped assaulting Tu’Van. I couldn’t stop tingling and squeezed my thighs together, the only thing on my mind was having him in between them. With that thought, Tu’Van turned to face me.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.” Although he was the one who asked, it was me who initiated the kiss. And good God almighty, it was the stuff of hot, erotica stories! What I tasted on his skin was tenfold on his lips, along with a cooling sensation like menthol. My body was on fire, and it yearned to be as cool as his lips, which I nipped at to coax his tongue out. That was met with a deep chuckle and his hand fisting a great deal of dreads from the back of my head. It wasn’t rough but with the way my nerve endings were reacting, I gasped at the feel of it and pouted at the broken kiss.

“Slow down. I’m not going anywhere.” He almost whispered it. His lips were so close to mine, I could’ve ignored him and continued the kiss but something made me obey him. I could do nothing but nod as his smile widened and the grip on my hair loosened.

It was like he moved in slow motion and it was torture. Those cool lips pressed against mine and I melted. I wanted so much more but I remembered him telling me to slow down. So, I let him take control and waited impatiently as I finally felt his tongue attempt to part my lips and I helped him out a little. I expected another tight grip at the back of my head but he only moaned and pulled me closer. Damn… I was kinda looking forward to feeling that. But, the closeness was good! His cool body was very contrast to my overheated one and I welcomed the feeling.

As much as he wanted me to take my time, I couldn’t help wrapping my arms around him as best as I could. The Saturnian was massive, muscles bulging everywhere even though his skin was surprisingly soft.

Again, I was left to pout as he released the kiss but it was short-lived once I felt those lips on my neck. Because of my enhanced sensitivity, my body went through a series of trembles as my eyes rolled back from the feel of those silken kisses. His hand moved from my head to my hip, coaxing me even closer to him and I obliged, releasing soft whimpers and gasps with every kiss and nibble. It thrilled me that he moaned along with me and my body spasmed in pure ecstasy.

“Can I have you?” he asked between kisses and nips, and while I knew he needed to clarify what he meant, I had no objections to anything he wanted to do with or to me. My immediate answer was yes but no matter how horny, wet and willing I was, I needed someone else’s permission. I opened my eyes, the colors still alive, and looked to see Tabs’ expression.

I wouldn’t get a read from her: she was too busy making his length disappear in her mouth. Part of me was jealous: Tu’Van had a firm grip on the back of her own head, making her bob franticly as he continued to moan against my neck. I wanted to feel his hand in my hair once more… and make him moan like that.

My thoughts were interrupted as his other hand moved from my hip to beneath my skirt. He wasted no time tugging my stockings and panties down far enough to snake his hand to its desired destination. I spread my legs more to give him easier access, and let out a deep moan as he lightly traced the contours of my clit with his finger. “You’re so wet. You want me inside you… don’t you?” he asked and I nodded immediately. I didn’t have to think about it, it had been a long-time fantasy of mine to know what Saturnian sex felt like.

The slender finger that slowly teased my sex slipped inside me at the same pace and I automatically bucked against it. I took in a breath, amused that I was so close to my climax with that little move.

“F-Fuck…” I sighed out and arched towards him, trying to take in as much of that finger as he would let me. That only produced a chuckle out of him and a giggle out of Tabs.

“Ooh… how many you have in her?” she sounded as pleased as I felt but Tu’Van stilled me with his other hand and continued that slow trek inside me.

“Only one.”

“Aw, she can take more than that!”

“I’m pretty sure she can but I don’t want her to release just yet. Oh, Jamila: you really shouldn’t have drunk so much…” he kissed his way up to my earlobe and I wanted to scream, I was so frustrated and turned on. Just as he pushed his finger all the way inside, Tu’Van gave me a deep and passionate kiss. He still held me tightly by my hip so the only thing I could do to show my gratitude was whimper and moan in his mouth.

Although I had my eyes closed, I could feel the sudden intrusion of light as we continued our make out session. I made the mistake of opening my eyes and it was blinding. It took a moment for me to adjust but the colors still popped out at me and I had to squint at Eric, who had the most surprised look on the face of this Earth! He scanned the three of us and cleared his throat.

“Um… is this some modified adult version of ‘seven minutes in heaven’…?” I knew that he was serious but the way I was feeling, it made me giggle along with Tabs.

“Damn, I didn’t think about that! Yeah. That’s exactly what this is. Wanna join…?” she asked and Eric nearly choked.

“Do what now?” his eyes widened and he threw a careful glance at Tu’Van who shrugged slightly. Mind you, he still had a finger deep inside of me and that’s where Eric looked before quickly putting his attention back to my best friend. “You’re… serious…”

“Uh, yeah! I don’t think we’re all gonna fit in this closet, though,” As she got up, she reached over and grabbed the cup of whatever was in there. Tabs practically threw herself on Eric and ran her hand seductively down his chest. “How long it’s been for us? Some years, right?”

“Tu’Van… what are they on?” he gave the Saturnian a warning glare but we all laughed.

“This. Here, take a sip!” before he could blink, Tabs forced the cup to his lips. As much as anyone in the Union would brag about how strong The Dagger was, he was still a human and Tabitha Sode… well, she was human, too but she had super strength and he didn’t. She could easily bend a lot of people at will, more than most of the superheroes wanted to admit.

In my right mind, if I was in his position, I would’ve spat it out. Even if he tried, I could tell that Eric consumed _some_ of that “magic potion” as he backed away from the cup but eyed it strangely. Tu’Van pulled me even closer to his cool body as we looked on, waiting on Eric’s reaction.

“This… is this…”

“Yes.” Tu’Van answered and Eric slowly took the cup. He looked around the room and I knew he was experiencing what I had. And just like me, without much coaxing, he took another sip. I was still under the influence but I saw that his pupils dilated after that second sip and he looked around the room. Yep, the colors were all nice and technicolor-y for him, too!

Eric put his attention back to us, well, more weirdly on me. Tabs nuzzling on his neck broke his attention and he looked at her.

“I would ask if you’re fine with this but you have your hands full as well.” Eric smirked at us and went back to Tabs, who tilted the cup back to his lips. Tu’Van gave a deep chuckle that made me tingle all over and I looked at him.

“Why does Eric get to have three sips and no one bats an eye?”

“His tolerance is a bit higher than yours,” he caressed my chin as he leaned in for another kiss. I wanted to become wrapped up in this one but he cut it short. “You can have another sip, if you like.” As much as I loved his soothing, deep voice, I pouted when he removed his finger. But I nodded and stood up.

It certainly did feel like I was drunk as I leaned on the frame for support. The room didn’t spin but it was just the array of other colors bombarding me still. The red cup in Eric’s hand seemed to radiate but once I got used to it, I was able to walk just fine. I went to grab it but instead, Eric held it to my mouth and I took a large sip once again. I sighed as euphoria flowed through my veins but kept eye contact with Eric as he took another drink and smirked at me.

“Are my pupils as dilated as yours?”

“Probably.” I giggled.

“Hmm… you want both of us, then…?” Tabs kissed his neck and I saw his breath hitch in his chest. The thought made me bite my bottom lip and I noticed the way he stared at them. I felt a hand caress my shoulder and I knew who’s from the coolness, alone. Tu’Van pressed his body against mine, he was so tall, my head rested on his chest.

“Perhaps he’ll have just you for now, Tabitha.” My toes curled again at the sound of his voice.

“Alright…” she shrugged but smiled before she gave Eric the same aggressive kiss she gave her husband earlier. I found the cup in my hand as she literally jumped on him but then I became distracted by my partner. Tu’Van’s hands went to my hips and he slipped my skirt, stockings and panties off in one smooth motion. I was usually self-conscious about my body, as well as being naked in front of others but I didn’t care at that point. It was what I wanted to do from the second sip and I got only a little relief from my heat even as he took my shirt and bra off, leaving me completely nude.

I expected to be ravaged where I stood but I only received caresses all over my body and it sent me in a frenzy. “Are you sure you’re willing to go through with this?”

“Yes…” I wasted no time answering him and he guided me to the large bed, where Eric and Tabs were already naked. He had her on her hands and knees as he fumbled with a condom. Other than that, I paid little attention to them even as Tu’Van laid down on the other side of the two. This bed was huge: as massive as the Saturnian was, he was nowhere near touching Tabs and Eric.

I took that opportunity to look him over and combined with me being under the influence of that love potion, he looked like God’s gift to the world. His silver body was sculpted perfectly but my eyes rested on the mother of all cocks. If anything, it fit with his size, overall but how was it going to fit…?

Tu’Van pulled me on top of him and before I could ask anything, he kissed me, soothing all of my thoughts. His hands roamed my back down to my bottom and then his fingers found their rightful place, wasting no time entering me. I trembled yet again as my body sang with the overabundance of sensations. He worked me until I knew his fingers were covered and quickly removed them. I sighed in relief because I was so close to unraveling and I _really_ needed to feel him inside of me first!

And, just like that, it happened. The Saturnian broke the kiss in time for me to take in a sharp intake of breath before loudly moaning and shaking. His thickness immediately filled me, and the throbbing against my walls was too much: I came… and I came hard. He stopped me from convulsing hard when he held my hips firmly and pushed more of that monster in.

I remembered the first time I had sex and was high off my rocker: it was the best sex I had in my life. But, it failed in comparison to this. I was overly sensitive and felt every little thing… and every little thing sent that tingling sensation throughout my body tenfold. It didn’t help matters that he took his time with me, unlike the two who were making the bed shake beside us! Once the Saturnian pushed his hips up, making me take the rest of him, my second orgasm shot through and I drained out the grunts and obscenities that came from the right side of me with my own sounds.

I had no idea how long the four of us were at it… and I lost count how many times both me and Tu’Van came. All I knew was, sex drink or not, I needed that night. Our last position of the night was missionary and I was absolutely spent as my last orgasm fizzled through. I grew used to the telltale sign of him about to release but this time he stayed inside of me, the frantic throbbing and the invasion of coolness produced a small tremor from me. Tu’Van hadn’t start to calm down as I realized just how exhausting our session was: once he leaned down and gave me a lingering kiss, I was barely able to keep my eyes open, let alone return the peck before drifting off to a hopefully long and deep sleep.


	2. Two

I was a bit disoriented when I finally became conscious, which almost always happened when I either had a night of drinking or a night of sex. I was willing to bet that it was a combination of both, especially when I felt a hard cock nestled just in the right spot. My eyes remained shut as I remembered what happened last night and a smile grew. Having the Saturnian had been on my mind for the longest, regardless of how long I was married. And his wife willingly let me have him.

I didn’t know if it was that drink or what, but he was amazing last night. And, according to the hard-on I felt, he wanted more. I slowly grinded against him and he pulled me closer. The warmth of his body cleared the fog from my head: Tu’Van shouldn’t have given off any warmth…

I wasn’t grinding on Tu’Van… I was grinding on Eric. How did I end up wrapped around him…? My eyes popped open to the best of their ability and sure as shit, I was looking into groggy green eyes. I wanted to panic, something told me to panic but I didn’t. My heart raced though, as he gave me a lethargic grin, his fingers gliding up and down my back. The effects of the “potion” were finally dying out: I could see colors normally for the most part. But, part of me tingled at his touch. I felt my face redden and I looked away, about to pull myself from his embrace but he held me in place. When he leaned towards me, my heart definitely wouldn’t stay still.

“Do you want to shower or–” he didn’t have to remind me that he was on hard. It did answer my burning question of did we have sex as well. It bothered me that I couldn’t remember that detail but everything else played as vividly as the colors last night.

“S-Shower…” I decided and he gave me another smile. Our legs untangled and he helped me out of the bed. I glanced at the married couple who were wrapped tight together, sleeping soundly.

My self-doubt of my own body didn’t kick in until I had to stand there in the bathroom, watching Eric prepare the shower for us… which was very impressive. A glass encasement with numerous shower heads was a better description than a “shower”: it was large enough to fit all four of us with ease. I still tried to cover my body as best as I could but Eric smirked at my failed attempt.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” I lied. The small walk from the bedroom to the bathroom told all: I was sore as hell and the only thing I wanted to do was get back in bed. Grant it, it was a good sore.

The one thing that took my mind off my body… was looking at his. I knew that Eric was fit, he had to be in order to be The Dagger. But, I always swore the contours of his suit were a part of it and not an actual representation! He was nicely toned and rightly proportioned: I never took the time to notice it before then. I was used to seeing guys who were top heavy but with chicken legs but Eric Maclin looked as though he worked out every muscle in his body. It made me ashamed of my own body, which was why I tried to cover it.

“Jamila, you don’t have to do that. I saw your body last night.”

“You didn’t see it in the daylight: that’s a huge difference.”

“If anything, I saw it better last night than right now, daylight or not.” He kept that smirk as steam began to fill the shower. I couldn’t get over how he moved around as if he was fully clothed; I felt really awkward! I simply went inside the shower, hoping that it was too steamy for him to continue to stare at me.

No such luck: we were able to see each other clearly as soon as we were both in. Eric immediately rinsed his entire body, the water running from his blond hair on down. It left me to gaze dumbly at his back and I took in every curve. The sight was enough to make my mouth terribly dry but it also reminded me that I was in the shower… and my dreads were down. I mastered the art of tying them up without a hairband and did so, hoping none would get wet but I continued to stare as Eric lifted his head and raked his hands over his hair and face. My cheeks ached as he turned and looked at me.

“You’re nervous around me.” he realized and I sighed.

“Do you blame me? What happened last night wasn’t supposed to happen…”

“I would’ve guessed that you would be nervous around those two instead of me… unless… Jamila, do you think we did something last night…?”

“For you to ask, that means we didn’t and thank God!” I finally relaxed my body and Eric laughed fully.

“That was very encouraging,” I wanted to say he feigned a hurt look but there was something about his tone, almost like he was seriously let down at my reaction. “But, to ease your mind, no: we didn’t have sex last night.”

“Look, it’s not so far-fetched. We woke up in each other’s arms and you–” out of habit, I looked down but he wasn’t on hard like he had been when we were in the bed. “–well, y-yeah…”

“As many positions you and Tu’Van went through, I didn’t blame you for falling straight to sleep! You missed the part where he pushed you towards me so that he could cuddle with the both of you. And let me know if you ever find a man who doesn’t get on hard cuddling a naked woman! A _straight_ man…” he smiled when I opened my mouth. I could do nothing but laugh. I didn’t feel like arguing with him as far as the looks of said woman: I knew what his counterargument would be.

Eric didn’t give me a chance to say anything else as he pulled me towards him. The streams hit me at once and damn, they felt good. Without a word, he lathered a wash cloth and started to bathe me. Coupled with the watery massage, I was in no mood to complain or even become flustered: I treated it like it was a normal thing to be washed by Eric Maclin!

The door to the showers opening broke my concentration and I blushed as Tabs and Tu’Van made their way inside. Her goofy grin distracted me from her near flawless body and I turned away from both of them.

“I think we’re interrupting something…” I could hear the smile in her voice and my cheeks ached furiously. I went to reach for the towel but Eric grabbed my hand and washed it, giving me a smirk.

“What, interrupting our shower?” he asked but looked dead at me. “That’s all we’re doing here…”

“Uh huh…” her tone lacked believability and I didn’t blame her! “Well, whatever you two wasn’t doing, don’t mind us. We’ll give you some privacy in a minute!” it was a good thing I couldn’t physically see the smirk plastered on her face, I was embarrassed enough!

“Only Cory has that much stamina!” Eric laughed.

“I–” Tu’Van was cut off by either Tabs covering his mouth or hitting him and with the uproar that came from Eric, my bet was on the mouth covering! I laughed more just by the thought of it. She was embarrassed by him admitting to his stamina but was fine that we were an arm’s length away from having a foursome last night…? Then again, we were all under the influence.

“Staying for breakfast?” Eric ventured over to my other arm and I had no idea who he was talking to.

“Sure. Been awhile since I had eggs benedict.” The irony didn’t go over my head but I hoped she didn’t mean anything by it: _she_ was the one who initiated things last night!

“What makes you think that Winston is making eggs benedict?”

“Cuz I’m here and he loves me!”

“Point proven,” he finished washing my neck and moved to my breasts without hesitation. Never a hot spot but I blushed all the same that he seemed to have no problem touching them. He didn’t linger and went to my stomach. “Leg.”

“W-W-What?” I blinked as he looked down at me. He gave out a small laugh.

“Give me your leg,” His smile was really contagious as I found myself smiling back. I didn’t question it as I bent my left leg and he pinned it to his hip. I enjoyed being washed and you know what? I _shouldn’t_ question it. “Are you staying for breakfast as well?” he made it a point to look at me and I blushed yet again.

“I… I can.”

“Good. I was hoping so, since it’s Saturday.” He said and I nodded. With him having my leg, I held onto him for more support which made us closer. I took note of how he bathed me, as though it was an art, and of how truly exposed I was in that position. When I switched legs, I couldn’t deny it much longer: there _was_ a heat between the two of us.

“W-Why are you doing this…?”

“I figured that you would be hungry after–”

“No. Thi–” my body shuddered and I gasped as he moved the soft cloth over my now throbbing sex. My senses kicked into overtime as I felt his fingers through the washcloth, as they traced over the contours. I bit my lip to suppress any moan that wanted to make its presence known but as quickly as the feeling came, it disappeared as he removed the cloth and rinsed it.

“Turn around,” There was no smirk this time around, only heat and desire in those green eyes. My heart was racing as I thought what he wanted to do to me next. Did he take that as a sign of me willing to have sex with him? Because, after that little act… I did.

I was kinda let down when I turned and felt the soapy cloth on my back. I snuck a peek at the couple across from me and Tu’Van was doing the same to Tabs. She looked up and gave me a smile, not a teasing one but it was full of warmth. Didn’t make it better: she thought Eric washing me was sweet and I blushed yet again. “You mean, me washing you? It’s something I wanted to do.”

“Wait… what?” I turned to look at him. Eric chuckled and sighed.

“Tu’Van, please tell her that there’s nothing wrong with her.”

“He’s right. A man would be a fool to not enjoy or want your company.” The Saturnian surprised me so badly that I couldn’t help but to gape at him. Tabs only smiled and nodded.

“Doc, you’re beautiful and if no one sees that then… fuck ‘em!” she contributed. I could only stand there as Eric finished washing me, dumbfounded. I was dreaming… it was the only explanation!


	3. Three

After our showers, Tu’Van teleported to my house to get some fresh clothes for me and I found myself in a simple t-shirt and shorts as I made my way down for breakfast. I knew something happened as Tabs scarfed down her food and hastily drank her juice. Tu’Van turned and gave me an apologetic look as the two got up from the table.

“Unfortunately, duty calls.”

“Oh…” I looked at Eric, who was shirtless with pajama pants but hadn’t moved from his chair. Before I could question it, Tabs swallowed me into a quick hug and passed me on to Tu’Van.

“Sorry. We gotta go. And before you ask, doc: I remembered everything from last night… and I didn’t mind it at all. You needed it. And who better than Tu’Van to provide? Now, get your kisses out the way so we can go!” she actually laughed and I wondered who was this and where the hell was my real friend!

Tu’Van tilted my head by the chin and gave me a lingering kiss before he smiled. It brought back the night before in a flood of delightful images and feelings which made me wonder if it would happen again. Tabs was oddly fine with sharing her husband but it still weirded me out.

“We’ll talk more on it when we return.” Tu’Van confirmed and left me stuck in my spot as the two teleported out of sight. Did I want to talk about it later?

“Are you bailing out on breakfast as well?” Eric’s voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked back at him and admitted that he looked great shirtless. His expression was unreadable though and that bothered me.

“O-Oh. No. I… like you said: it’s Saturday. I have no plans today.” The rumbling from my stomach confirmed I wasn’t going anywhere and I sat across from him. It didn’t dawn on me that Winston was also in the kitchen until he put a plate in front of me.

“Master Eric didn’t know if you liked eggs benedict as well. I hope you’re satisfied with the basics.” He announced and I stared at the plate. Scrambled eggs, bacon, a stack of pancakes and some fruit were arranged very neatly and so artistically, I didn’t want to touch it!

“Oh, my God… this looks great! Thank you, Winston.”

“You’re welcome, Dr. Lindsey. Now, if my duties here are done…” he glanced over at Eric who gave him a friendly nod.

“Thank you, Winston,” He said and the man left us to our breakfast. Every bite I took was heaven and I couldn’t help pigging out. “Juice?” Eric got up and went towards the refrigerator. I hastily swallowed my food and nodded.

“What kind you have?”

“Orange, apple, tomato–”

“Ugh. Orange juice, please.”

“Tomato juice is good for you, you know.”

“I need no health lectures from you, _doctor_. It’s disgusting.” I said and was glad he didn’t take offense as he laughed.

“No. No lecturing. Just information. I’ll admit that it’s a required taste.” He poured me and him a glass of orange juice and I would’ve smirked if I hadn’t noticed the look he gave me. Even as he sat, he didn’t take his eyes off me and I turned to my glass.

“S-So… was it awkward between you three down here?”

“No. Why would it be?”

“Um… because of what happened last night…? Unless, this happens more often than I would like to know…”

“No, it doesn’t. It’s never. The last time I slept with Tabitha, we were engaged.”

“It’s just that… you seem so calm about it. Like this happens all the time.”

“Being with Tabitha did bring up the memories of when we were together… good and bad.”

“I don’t understand.” I gave him a look.

“Did she ever tell you that I had a problem dating someone within the Union?”

“Yeah. And I always thought you were a hypocrite because you went out with her _and_ Sabrina.”

“I pushed my theories out the window, only for both of them to prove it right. Part of my reasoning was because I didn’t want to mix business with pleasure. But, another was because of the simple fact that they’re super humans. To put bluntly: it’s tiring to have sex with them,” He said and I almost spat out my juice! “Oh… Tabitha’s never told you how it is for her to have sex? She has super durability, as do most of the super heroines in the Union. Normal men like myself have to push extra hard to satisfy them. Sex shouldn’t drive the relationship, true.”

“But, it’s an important factor. Oh… I had no idea.”

“Which is why it’s best that super humans stick to other super humans. Tu’Van is perfect for Tabitha, in every aspect.”

“Huh,” I thought about what he said and it made perfect sense. “That still doesn’t explain why you acted like last night was something natural. Like, you knew that it would be a pain to have sex with her. Why go through with it?”

 “We were all under the influence and were kind of… coerced into what happened last night.”

“Wait… what? No, I wasn’t forced to do anything.”

“You weren’t?” he smirked and left the table. I didn’t know if I felt offended or not as I watched him go into the fridge once more. He brought out a pitcher of what I thought was lemonade at first but the closer he got, the more yellow the drink was. Eric grabbed a shooter glass from the cabinet and placed it in front of me. I blinked as he poured what looked like actual liquid gold into the glass. I stared at it silently as it even appeared to shimmer.

“What’s that…?”

“That is what we drank last night. You ever heard of ambrosia?”

“… The drink of the gods…? But… that’s not…”

“No, this isn’t. Ambrosia is banned in the mortal realm. This, however, is the much lighter, Saturnian version. It’s their alcohol, actually. If Tu’Van drinks enough of this, he gets pretty hammered and a drunk Saturnian is the most hilarious thing in the world! But for us humans, it has a different effect, super human or not. It heightens our senses but makes us more prone to suggestions, especially if they’re sexual.”

“So, this is a Saturnian date rape drug?” my eyes widened but Eric laughed.

“No. I’m sorry, I misworded that. You can fight off the suggestions but you have to really want to. This drink is more of a… truth serum. You know the saying liquid courage? This makes it far easier for you to cave in to your desires and wishes. Now, Tu’Van is a great friend so don’t think bad of him. But I really believe that he had to plant a bug in Tabby’s ear to get you in that closet last night.”

“Why would he do that…?” I continued to stare at the liquid.

“Did you not hear him this morning? A man would be a fool to not want to be with you.” There was that look again. I blushed and tried to concentrate more on that liquid. It wasn’t like I was this super model so why did they think that about me…? I slowly shook my head.

“I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t?” he looked at me in surprise but sat back down in his seat. “Let’s try something, then. Drink that shooter.”

“…No,” I smirked and Eric laughed. “Seriously, what if I don’t want to?”

“Then, you don’t have to. But you’ll never find out if I’m telling the truth or not, unless you just take my word for it.” He said. Facts. I thought back to how I felt after drinking the stuff last night. It put me in a really wonderful place. What did I have to lose? If Eric was exaggerating the truth, then the only harm is that everything would be in technicolor for a while. I would probably want to rape him but then, the reason why I felt like that last night was probably because the Sodes were making out in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I took the shooter. It was a vast difference from last night: I could actually see the liquid this go around. I sniffed it and sure as shit, it was the same drink. I downed the whole glass and knew that it was roughly the same amount that I drunk hours before. The warmth cruised throughout my body and before long, I was mesmerized by the array of colors that popped out at me. It was a good thing that I was in shorts and a t-shirt even though I longed to get out of them: I was hot!

I looked at Eric and couldn’t help biting my lip: his muscles were more defined and his green eyes sparkled. He was gorgeous and… I wanted him. The heat traveled to my groin and I squeezed my thighs together to stop the wetness between my legs from spreading. “Hmm. Why did you choose to sit all the way over there… away from me?”

“You want me beside you?”

“Close… but no cigar…” his smile was ultra-seductive and I shuddered. Yes, he wanted me in his lap: I could do that. I _wanted_ to do that! It felt odd but right that it was the only thing on my mind. I didn’t hesitate as I moved from my seat and across to him. Instead of sitting in his lap normally, I straddled him and my body tingled at the closeness. Eric wrapped his arms around my waist and hummed his approval. Feeling him through those pajama pants was another bonus and I put my hands around his neck, bringing us closer. “Much better. As much as we’re enjoying this, I need you to concentrate.”

“Yes…” I breathed but we were so close, the only thing on my mind was kissing him.

“Did Tu’Van ask you anything last night?” I wasn’t prepared for that question. I thought back to when we were in the closet and it sent another surge of desire through me.

“He asked to kiss me. And if he could have me…”

“Really?” he leaned in and before I knew it, I felt his lips on my neck. I squirmed and whimpered as he trailed lazy kisses up and down the vein in my neck. “And Tabitha didn’t say a word?”

“O-O-O-Oh… the kiss was her idea…” my toes curled as he continued to assault my neck. Why was he asking all these questions when he was getting hard and I was wet: something needed to be done about that!

“Mmm, I thought so.” He nibbled on my ear lobe and it was enough to send me in a frenzy! I don’t know how but I waited until he was done and we looked at each other. His breathing was heavy as he stared at me… no, my lips. It wasn’t in my mind to deny any of his requests: if Eric Maclin wanted me to kiss him, I would gladly do so!

He didn’t say anything and it was killing me. “You want me to kiss you?”

“Would be nice but if you don’t wan–” How could I let him finish that sentence when we needed to kiss? Last night, the Saturnian controlled the tempo and it frustrated me. This time, I was in control as I forced Eric’s mouth open. Not as toe-curling as Tu’Van’s kiss but it was awfully close as Eric moaned his approval and squeezed my hips tighter. My body burned with absolute desire and the only thing I wanted was his hands all over me.

And as if he read my mind, his hands slipped from my waist to cup my bottom, squeezing me even closer to him and making me grind on his fully erect hardness. My hands fisted into those luscious blond locks of his as he went underneath my shirt to caress my nipples: I was glad I didn’t wear a bra! My only complaint was that we were flushed against one another, and I would have to break that closeness in order for his hand to ease into my shorts.

I made the decision to do so because I really, really wanted him. When he didn’t take the hint, I took the initiative and put my hand down his pants. He throbbed and moved along with my slow strokes: he wasn’t massive but an actual nice, average size. He broke the kiss, both of us breathing heavily.

“You want me inside of you right now, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“We can’t.”

“W-What? Why not?”

“Because… it’s not right,” he sighed as he moved my hand away from his cock. He pulled me closer and gave me a lingering kiss before suddenly breaking it. “Damnit. Drink your orange juice.” He breathed out. As frustrating as it was, I didn’t hesitate to get up and grab my glass. I got a head rush from all the excitement and was glad the chair was there for me to plop in. I would do what he asked me to but then I was going to attack him. He was going to take me right then and there, whether he wanted to or not!

No sooner as the cool juice went down my throat, the feelings of passion and utmost desire started to leave. The vibrant colors started to dull and the erotic fog began to lift from my brain. As I thought about what just transpired, I stared at my juice. When it finally hit me, I shot an embarrassed look over at Eric, who was calming down from the rush of everything.

“Oh, my God…” I wanted to cry. Last night had been planned. No, _planted_. Tu’Van knew I always had a thing for him, even if it was just lust-filled, smutty things. And he knew that I usually didn’t say no to Tabs.

But then, there was this thing that just happened between me and Eric. He said that if you had even the slightest hint of desire, you were gonna do as asked. It worried me: I hadn’t taken a good look at him until that morning. Before, I acknowledged that he was good-looking but that was it.

“And that’s why we can’t have sex right now.”

“I… I have to go…” the tears formed before I could finish the sentence. I shot up from the chair and before I could run out of the kitchen, he grabbed my wrist. The gentle touch was enough to ignite the little sparks left that tried to fizzle out.

“Jamila, please… don’t go. I’m sorry.”

“He manipulated me. **You** manipulated me!”

“No, we didn’t. That drink only opens you up to your desires, no matter how much you hide them. Tu’Van’s only fault was that he _wanted_ you to give in to those desires, to act on them.”

“What…?”

“Think about it. When Tabby suggested that I have both of you and Tu’Van damn near just pushed her towards me instead. He could’ve planted in her head for a foursome or even a threesome with just the three of you. But, he didn’t. He only wanted you. He can have his wife any other time but probably for just last night, he wanted you. How was he towards you in the closet?” Eric asked. Although it shamed for me to think about it, I did anyway… and gasped.

“He was… gentle.”

“He made love to you last night. In… many positions, yes but that was pure lovemaking. And, maybe I jumped the gun by saying that he planted a bug in Tabby’s ear. Because, thinking about before they left: she said you deserved last night. If she didn’t mean it, you and I both know that she would’ve been equally embarrassed. Probably pissed. They probably talked about this beforehand.”

“But… why…?”

“Because she knows that you’ve wanted Tu’Van for as long as she had, if not longer? I don’t know what she was thinking, I’m not a mind reader. All I know is that she didn’t have a problem with last night… and neither should you.”

“The thing between… us… Eric, that’s not me–”

“It was. If you had no type of feelings for me, you would’ve stayed in your seat when I suggested you to sit closer to me. And, don’t forget: you let me bathe you.” He reminded me and I became flustered. Oh, God, he was right. I could’ve bitched a fit in the shower about him touching me but I didn’t. Because, deep down… I wanted him to touch me. It felt great. And since I was being honest with myself, I wanted him to touch me more often…

“I’m… I’m not your type…”

“Oh? And, what’s my type?”

“Tabitha…” I answered lowly. She was, she was everyone’s type. If there was any fat on her, it was small and unnoticeable. I honestly never met anyone who hated her and if they did, it was because they were jealous. She was beautiful, her entire family was: it was like they were cloned or something! And tall: I was none of those things…

“Oh, my God, woman…” Eric huffed and laughed. “Yes, Tabby is beautiful and leggy and whatever other adjective you want to put in there. Those aren’t the only things I look for in a woman. Why are you forgetting that you woke up in my arms? And that I’m trying hard to get you to at least stay and finish eating breakfast with me? Do you need another reminder of our shower together?” his smile carried over to his eyes. My ears burned, I was blushing so hard. “If you weren’t my type, I wouldn’t have wanted a kiss. Which, now that you’re not under the influence… I wouldn’t mind a ‘real’ one.” He closed the distance between us as he prepped me for the kiss. Part of me wanted to but the other part was still fuming over the reason for the first one. Why was I fuming, though? I only got the courage to do something I always wanted to do, no matter how tiny that desire was. There was something between the two of us, there was no denying it. For some reason, I wanted to halt things.

“How about we slow down, start over… and I’ll just sit here and eat breakfast with you?”

“You’re no fun but… beggars can’t be choosers…”


	4. Four

I left after eating breakfast, not because things were awkward but I didn’t want to end up kissing Eric, or worst, getting back into bed with him. Both I wanted to do but that was beside the point! I would keep my word and was glad that he did the same.

The only ones who I heard from right after that were Tabs and Tu’Van. The two came by and we talked more on what happened Halloween night. I was glad to find out that Tu’Van hadn’t put in her mind to coax me to sleep with him: in fact, it was the opposite. She wanted to see me happy, didn’t like the fact that I was alone. She wanted to hook me up with someone but didn’t know who.

I couldn’t believe that the same woman who was a mother of two but still blushed at the mention of sex, came to the conclusion that her husband was the perfect candidate. Her explanation was that she knew I was smitten with him and of all the men in the Union, it was guaranteed that he would, at the very least, satisfy me. Tabs had no problem sharing her husband with me. As tempting as it sounded (and how utterly satisfied I was that night), I told her thanks but no thanks. I didn’t need the extra complications.

Another week came and went and I was graced with the presence of my triplets. After the divorce, I feared that Albert would move them to Alabama but with the three being so close to graduation, he opted to keep them in Memphis. That, and the fact that they willingly came to visit, made the divorce easier on myself.

I looked up from my laptop as the doorbell rang and the oldest triplet, Solonia, got up to answer it: she was probably expecting some boy and didn’t want me to see him! It irked me but I had to remind myself that they were inching closer and closer to adulthood… and I had been sixteen, once.

“Oh… um, mom? Mr. Maclin is here to pick you up for your date…?” if I had something in my mouth, I would’ve spat it out! Of course, “mom” and “date” sparked the interest of the two boys and they joined their sister at the door.

“Oooh… mom doesn’t like roses…” the two boys even sounded alike: I had no idea if it was A.C. or Jamil who spoke but it pulled me away from my work.

Eric stood in the doorway with a bouquet of purple roses but looked disheartened at my kids. “She doesn’t…? Damn…”

“Yeah, nice try, Mr. Maclin! She don’t do live flowers like that but big ups for getting her favorite color.” It was A.C.’s smart mouth and I shook my head.

“Alright, leave.” My voice drew all of their attentions.

“Mom, you’re dating Mr. Maclin…?” Jamil asked and I gawked.

“W-What? No!”

“Well, I’m hoping for that outcome but your mother seems to be appalled by the idea.”

“Moooom, don’t be rude…” Solonia glared at me.

“Out! It’s none of your business…” good to know that the kids still scattered when I put on my “mean mom” voice.

Eric laughed as he came in and shut the door but immediately frowned at the flowers. “Well, these _were_ for you but I think I should’ve done more research. You really don’t like roses?”

“No. They stink.”

“You’re not just saying that because it’s me giving them to you, are you?”

“O-Oh… no. I seriously think they stink. But the thought of it gives you brownie points.”

“Good.” He gave me that lustrous smile and handed them to me. I blushed and made my way into the kitchen, searching for a vase to put them in. I turned and nearly bumped into his chest, he was so close to me.

“T-Thank you, Eric.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Is this a peace offering for not getting in touch with me for nearly two weeks?”

“Partly. Although it thrills me that you think I’ve been ignoring you and you’re offended. That’s a good sign.”

“I–” okay, he was right. It bothered me more than I wanted to admit I hadn’t heard from him since that Saturday morning. I tried to tell myself that because he was The Dagger and one of the founding members of the Union, it was commonplace for him to be that busy. Then, a teeny part of me said otherwise. “Stop that. I wasn’t offended. Just a bit let down. Could’ve told me you were on a mission or something.”

“I’m sorry. Between that and running around the city at night on top of actual business… I haven’t had time to fully eat, let alone talk to you. If you’re willing, I can make it up to you.”

“Why?” I put the vase on the kitchen table and although I hated the smell of roses, they were beautiful and I admired them for a moment.

“Do we have to go through this, again? I want to be with you.”

“How long have you felt this way?” I looked at him and Eric leaned against the sink.

“You want the truth?”

“Very helpful right about now…”

“It’s honestly been on and off for years, now. At first, I thought it was more lust than anything: you have legs that can drive men crazy,” he smirked and made it a point of eyeing them. Damn my love for leggings! “But, something happened over the years. I know we didn’t talk much, especially after I broke things off with Tabby. But, the funniest thing was that I was more upset with you being mad at me than the idea of breaking Tabby’s heart…” he confessed. I stood there like a deer in headlights: was this even real…?

“B-But… I’m no–”

“If you say you’re nothing special, I’m going to shake you,” He laughed and shook his head. “I don’t get why this is blowing your mind right now.”

“Because… you’re Eric Maclin.”

“Yes, the spoiled, rich billionaire playboy who’s squandering away his father’s fortune, running his mother’s business ventures into the ground,” he smiled more and it was enough to make me laugh. “The love ‘em and leave ‘em notorious bad boy. I know: I’ve heard it all. But, all you have to do is ask Tabby and she’ll tell you, that’s not me at all. And it shouldn’t be unheard of that I’m attracted to you. Now, Dr. Lindsey… I want to take you out on a date.”

“W-Wait… right now?”

“Yes, right now. And, if you say yes, you have plenty of time to change. The triplets are even invited to this.”

“What…?” I eyed him strangely and he produced what looked like tickets from his coat pocket.

“These would’ve been wasted on Tabitha so I never did this for her. But, you and the kids are Grizzlies fans, right?”

“Yeah…”

“They’re actually playing my favorite team tonight but… I figured you wouldn’t mind joining me courtside…”

“What? Mr. Maclin’s taking us to the Grizzlies game?” Jamil yelled as the three ran from upstairs. Or, shall I say, the stairwell because those bums didn’t go all the way up, with their eavesdropping asses! They were so excited, not even my death stare could break through.

Eric laughed at their excitement and showed them the tickets. “Yes, that’s if your mother doesn’t mind.” He looked at me with a smile. Well, how could I say no: it would be our first time going to a Grizzlies game.

The three turned and looked at me, all with pleading eyes: I loved that we raised sports fans!

“Fine. Guess I’ll have to hurry and get dressed. Traffic’s a bitch, already…” my worrying was drowned out by the triplets celebrating. I shook my head and laughed as I went towards the stairs.

The game was amazing… Eric was amazing! When we got there, he felt bad that the kids didn’t have on anything Grizzlies so the four went to the team shop and he treated them to a mini shopping spree. I was glad that I raised them to be considerate but no sooner had Eric told them: “pick out whatever you want; don’t be stingy”, it was mayhem. I felt awful when I saw the total but he shook his head and reminded me that he’s spent well beyond that over the years for the three. It put in perspective just how much those Christmas and birthday gifts actually cost.

I didn’t want to but I had to call their father to let them know why they would be late coming home and found out I didn’t have to: he watched the game. I was shocked at the plain look when he opened the door and the kids went inside, barely saying hi to him but talking about the highlights of the game. I sighed and was about to hot-tail it out of there: I wasn’t in the mood to talk to him.

“I saw that you had fun tonight…”

“Oh, my God: please don’t start. I don’t wanna argue–”

“What? I’m not trying to start an argument, here. You… you think I had a problem seeing you with Eric Maclin?” he asked and I blinked at him, not knowing what to say. I was prepared for an argument but now I had to swallow my sass.

“It’s not like that.” I mumbled, my cheeks aching at the thought. It was enough to make him laugh.

“He took you to a Grizzlies game. Tell him nice cover for inviting the kids! You and I both know that’s one of your dream dates.”

“Okay, for the sake of the argument, let’s just say that it _was_ a date. You’re… oddly okay with it.” I eyed him and Albert laughed more.

“The one thing I regret is that it took us this long to find out we weren’t compatible. Would I have liked to had stayed married? Yeah. But, it was making us miserable. I’ll always love you so I’d want to see you happy. Now, if this not-a-date-but-really-is-a-date happened while we were married then I would’ve been pissed!” he explained and we both laughed. He made it a point to look past me to the car where Eric was waiting. “Is it starting to look serious?” he shocked me once more but it made me think. At that moment, we weren’t seeing each other. I blushed at what happened two weeks ago between us: my ex-husband didn’t need to know _that_!

The fact remained that I really wanted me and Eric to be together: it was clear we both wanted that. I suggested the slow down because I had no idea if what we wanted was simply lust-filled. Standing there contemplating things actually was a deciding factor that maybe I needed to speed things up.

I said nothing on the ride back home and I could feel that Eric was uneasy about it. Every time I wanted to say something, I looked at him and transformed into my awkward teenage self: not wanting to open my mouth because he was gorgeous and I didn’t want to make an ass out of myself! But, he walked me to my door all the same. We looked at each other after I unlocked my door.

“Would you like to come in for a minute?” I hesitated but warmed when he gave me a smile and nod. “I know it’s not as fancy as your manor bu–”

“One day, I’m going to kiss your negativity away,” he threatened as we walked inside. The very thought of it made me breathless as I turned to look at him. “Your self-doubt is killing m–” the way those eyes looked at me was the last straw. Did I ever mention that I was an absolute sucker for green eyes…?

Eric gasped at the abrupt kiss but had no problems relaxing and adjusting to it. His hands cupped my face and the kiss deepened as he moaned into my mouth. I remembered our first kiss, of course and was delighted that it was as sweet and heated as before. The only difference was the slow heat instead of the quick building flame of desire while I was under the effects of that liquid lust. It was a nice change and a firm confirmation that a relationship was inevitable.

Eric released the kiss with a smile, putting his hands firmly on my hips.

“What changed your mind?”

“What…?”

“Last time I saw you, you said you wanted to take things slow with me. Don’t get me wrong: I’m not turning down any free kisses!”

“Oh. Well… talking to the ex made me realize that… this is inevitable.”

“God, **finally** you see it, too! Remind me to give him a gift…” he smirked and I laughed. I wanted to tease him about the world not evolving around him and his money but my lips were covered by his once again. His fingers dug into my sides as he pulled me closer and his arousal was duly noted!

I felt silly being nervous at where my hands wanted to be: it wasn’t like I was a virgin! I took my time, letting my fingers dance across his abs through the shirt. His muscles jumped at my slight touches and it made me yearn to feel actual skin. Just as I gathered the courage, a shrill beeping of some sort made me nearly jump out of my skin. Eric groaned as he broke the kiss once more.

“The hell…?”

“It’s the Dagger alert. I have it synced to the APD’s police scanner. I’m sorry.” He gave me an apologetic look and I could only sigh and shake my head. Something that I hadn’t considered and that was the call of duty which was being a superhero.

“It’s fine. Go and protect Ashhaven.”

“Is it bad that I’d rather stay here…?”

“So that the Union can chew your ass out? Go right ahead!”

“Hey: I run the faction. I dare them to say something!” he smirked and we both laughed. Bad part was that he was right: he wasn’t the strongest but he was the richest and literal founder of the Superhero Union. “Besides, they have no say so in my city. But… as much as I would rather continue our little make out session, I seriously don’t need to watch the city burn!”

“Is it going to be another two weeks before I see you again?”

“Ha… ha. Even if I have to come here and sleep it off afterwards, you’ll see me.”

“Oh? Should I give you a key, now?” I joked and Eric laughed. I expected a classic comeback or something that would make me blush all to high hell but his response was another kiss. My entire body warmed to this one and it appeared that he wasn’t going to let go of it. So much for saving your city, Dagger!

Our kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and that’s when I realized we never closed the door. I looked and blushed as Tabs had the biggest grin on her face.

“Well, damn: I should’ve tried to hook you up with Eric!” she continued to beam as Eric laughed.

“I’ll see you later?”

“I suppose.” I smirked as he gave me a quick kiss.

“Aw, don’t go. I was only teasing.”

“The Dagger alert.”

“Ooh. Yeah, you need to go, then. Oh! Tu’Van could keep doc company…”

“What? No, Tabitha! She’s mine.”

“I… what?” I blushed more but Eric was out the door and teleported. I was his…?


End file.
